kalebchannelsfandomcom-20200217-history
Camroy
Camroy is the canceled game developed by Kaleb Parham. It was a cross between sidescrolling shooter and fighting game. Plot :A group of evil robots have attacked the futuristic world, lead by Remark. Only one true warrior can actually face off with the Remark, but that warrior must win a competion. Gameplay :Camroy would play much like Street Fighter. Characters had five buttons; punch, kick, gun, block, and charge. Punch and kick were the main attacks, and gun was a specail attack. The player had no super moves or fatatlites, but they were armed with a gun with amazing powers. The game was also expected to have super jumps and rolling manuevers. The Punches and Kicks :Punching and Kicking were the main moves. Unlike most games, special moves did not only revolve around the punches or kicks until the gun was out of ammo or the player was close enough to launch it. In other words, you could not launch a specail move unless you were close enough to the enemy or your gun had no ammo. The Gun :The gun was the main way of attacking the opponent. It could be charged up to launch a more powerful attack, or it could be used in long range specail moves. Charging and Blocking :Charging was done by holding the charge button for a long period of time. Charging made the weapon more powerful and if done long enough, the player themselves were powered up. A player could charge while blocking, but would lose more health if the block was broken. Charging was connected largely to blocking because of this. The Beam Dual :If the player charged the gun long enough, it would fire off a long beam instead of bullets. If two players fired off two beams and they hit, the beams would change into many branches and begin fighting each other. As the beams dueled it out, a nuclear energy bomb would be created in the middle. Eventually, the bomb would either get knocked into the loser, or explode and damage both players. During this time, the player was to tap the buttton as fast as possible. Characters Camroy-the star of the game. He has a basic laser gun. When charged, it fired a long laser beam. Maryroy-she has a pistol. When charged, it fired a lot of fire. Markroy-he is armed with a shotgun. When charged, it fired a wider, shorter beam. Layaroy-she is armed with homing rockets. When charged, it fired a stream of rockets. Bigroy-he has a chaingun and is very strong. Nothing happens when charged. Niesharoy-she has a sniper rifle and garnades. When charged, it fired a small but accurate beam. Maymayroy-he has a rocketlauncher. Nothing happened when charged. Nusharoy-she has a gun that can shoot knifes. When charged, it creates a sword. Remark-the final boss. He has a gun which fires beams. When charged, they become uncounterable. Rerelease Kaleb has expressed interest in starting the project over. He said that he forgot how to program the CPU to fight back, and production will take a long time. Category:fighting game